Rukous
by Kiemura14
Summary: Lucifer rukoilee tai saarnaa, eikä hän edes itse tiedä kumpaa hän tekee.


"Mikään, mitä maailmassa on ei ole turhaa" sanoi Isäni minulle. Miksi minä sitten olen teille niin joutava? Tuskin muistaisitte minua, ellei teitä vieläkin kalvaisi olemassa oloni totuus. Vihaa te tunnette minua kohtaan. Sen vihan luoma raivo tekee minusta katseessanne arvottoman, melkeinpä vaarallisen. Hyödytön ja hylätty, sitä minä olen teille.

Turha.

Mutta Hän tietää paremmin kuin te! Ja minäkin sen tiedän, että Hän minut loi juuri sellaiseksi kuin olen! Heräämisen hetkestä lähtien ovat ajatukset virranneet päässäni kuin parvi lintuja, kuin prototähden ympäri kiertyvä planeettakunta. Muistan vieläkin sen ensimmäisen kysymyksen, ensimmäisen utelun niistä monista, joilla minä olen teitäkin vaivannut!

_"Kuka sinä olet?" kysyi valonkehrä Isältään._

_"Minä olen" kuului vastaus._

En vieläkään tiedä mitä SE tarkoittaa. Kai Hän on kaikki ja ei mitään. Samaan aikaan minä sekä hän. Tunnen Hänen kasvonsa, mutta samaan aikaan Hän ei ole sitä mitä kasvonsa antavat olettaa. Ei ole yllättävää, että en tiedä kuka tai mitä Jumala on. Enemmänkin voisi kysyä_ mitä hän ei ole_. Luulen, ettei hän ole minä. Hän on vain tehnyt minut.

Ja niin hän on tehnyt teidätkin.

Miksi hän teki minusta erilaisen kuin teistä? En toki haluaisi olla teidän kaltaisenne. Te ette kysy. Ette kysy, vaan uskotte Hänen tietävän. Tietävän jokaisen hetken, joka on mennyt ja on tuleva, jokaisen kysymyksen ja vastauksen. Ehkä Hän tietääkin. Mutta ettekö näe miten rajoittavaa luottamus Häneen lopulta on? Kuinka te elätte, jos sydämenne ei kaipaa edes yhtä vastausta?

Minä tiedän, etten tiedä. Te tiedätte että Hän tietää. Mitä jos hän ei anna teille ohjeita, aina oikeita vastauksia? Oletteko te silloin sokeita, juuriltaan revittyjä puita, sätkynukkeja joiden langat ovat katkenneet? Nouskaa ylös omille jaloillenne ja etsikää totuutta! Ette löydä sitä, mutta tärkeintä on yrittää! Muuten harhailette pimeydessä toivoen, että Hän johtaa teitä läpi mittaamattoman ikuisuuden.

Ymmärtäisittekö te minua paremmin, jos jäisin kiinni yhteen ainoaan oikeaan totuuteen?

Miten voin väitellä teitä vastaan, jos toistatte vain Isämme sanoja ilman perusteita? Miten voisin kyseenalaistaa Luojaani, jos hän ei väitteitäni viitsi itse mitättömiksi todistaa?

Miksi ette vastaa minulle! Painu helvettiin, te huusitte. Ja nyt kun minä täällä olen, ette vieläkään minulle puhu. Oliko meidän pakko ajautua sotaan, painaa kädet korville ja olla huomaamatta sanojeni totuus? En ole paha ja, jos olen, niin olen välttämätön. Kuinka me tietäisimme valosta ilman pimeyttä? Emme mitenkään, mutta miksi minun pitäisi olla se pimeys, joka teidän valonne varjot luo? Enkö se ollut minä, joka yritti nostaa epäkohdat ja virheet valoon. Enkö minä kerran tuonut valoa teille ja antanut kaikkien sitä kohti kääntyä?

Miksi te jätitte minut tänne, paikkaan jossa ainoa valo on oranssien liekkien kuumuus vasten minun hiiltyvää olemustani. Michael! Raphael! Gabriel! Ettekö te ymmärtäneet, että en tahtonut kättäni teitä vastaan nostaa! Te olitte niitä, jotka minun kättäni nostivat. Michael, miksi sinä langetit minut alas? Vain Isämme tahdosta? Ketä minun pitäisi rukoilla, että minäkin saisin tuntea sen niin paljon puhutun armon?

_Isä meidän, joka ei ole taivaassa..._

Michael anna anteeksi. Me kaikki olemme sanoneet asioita, joita olemme myöhemmin katuneet. Silloin kun revimme vihassamme perhettämme rikki, toivoin että edes sinä luottaisit minuun. Olit luultavasti oikeassa kun et niin tehnyt. Minuun sattui ja olisin voinut niin helposti pettää sinut. En kuitenkaan pettänyt ja valehdellut, vaan seisoin suorana ajatusteni takana. Sanoit, että olen väärässä, mutta se ei ollut riittävä tieto minulle. Olisit kertonut miksi.

Veljeni, jos kuulisitte sanani täältä pohjalta sinne korkeuksiin, saisitte tietää kuinka pahoillani olen.

Jos joskus pääsen ulos, voin pyörtää sanani siitä kuinka paljon viisaampi olen. Laittaisin takaisin silmiä peittävän siteen, jos vain saisin olla teidän kanssanne. Kun sinetit rikkoutuvat, emme saa astua takaisin sodan ja kuoleman kierteeseen. Emme, vaikka käsky tulisi itse Jumalalta. Astukaamme pois pelilaudalta, veljet. Vapaus ei ole se illuusio, johon olen liikaa luottanut.

Aamen.


End file.
